DBZ, The Return of Garlic Jr.
The Return of Garlic Jr This happens in another universe when Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr are fighting The story starts off at Kami's (now called Dende's lookout. Mr. Popo is cleaning up the lookout, when he approaches the room which holds the crystal Garlic and his son were sealed in. Popo remembers that the crystal is connected to the dead zone. He thought that if he broke the crystal, Garlic Jr would be destroyed, along with the dead zone. Unforunatley, after Popo broke the dark crystal, Garlic Jr. came out. After Garlic Jr. got used to his surroundings, he killed Mr.Popo ,but before he killed Mr.Popo, he learned that Kami died and that Dende was the new Guardian of Earth (Just to point out, in the Garlic Jr. saga, Garlic Jr got more powerful in the dead zone after being in there for years, so he got more powerful after the decades). He then looked down to Earth, trying to sense the highest power on the planet and sensed a pretty large power, for the Eath at least. He went down to see 2 children fighting and, even thought their powers were pretty high, it wasn't the power he sensed. Meanwhile, the audience was freaking out at the sight of this gray creature in the sky, which made them all run away except for Pan, Puck and his gang, the announcer, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. As Garlic Jr. went down into the arena, he senses Pan's power and tells her to fight him. Pan accepts this challenge and gets ready to fight, even though Goku Jr didn't want her to. Pan tried to kick Garlic Jr.,but Garlic Jr. doged and punched her in the stomach. Then, as Pan was getting up after the blow, Garlic Jr. punched her in the stomach again, which injured Pan so much, she couldn't get up off the ground. As Goku Jr. ran up to Pan, trying to help her, Garlic Jr. says "If you want her to come back to life after she dies, then try to injure me, then I'll use the Dragon Balls to bring her back to life, but since that's impossible, your Grandma stays dead and I destroy this planet." "You're bluffing", Vegeta Jr. said "There's no way you'll be able to destroy this planet." "You'll see," said Garlic Jr. "I'm going to be nice and give you 2 years to train, with you being able to bring as many allies as you want. If you know how to fly, go 120 miles to the east to the castle I'll build there, but if you can't, then meet me in this exact spot in 2 years. See you then." After, Garlic Jr. flew away, Pan told Goku Jr. about the Time Chamber on Dende's Lookout and about Master Roshi (Master Roshi is alive because of the immortality Elixir). Goku Jr. the said "Stop putting strain on yourself, grandma! I'm going to take you to a hospital! You've survived worse than this remember?! You can't die!" but the Pan said "Bring...me back...in 2...years....." and the Pan died. Then Goku Jr. cried about Pan's death, and right as Puck was going to say something, Goku Jr. got up and said, "I'm not going to injure that monster. I'm going to kill him." Would you like to see Part 2 of this 4 part series? If so, leave a comment down below saying so. Thank you. Category:Fan Fiction